


Carry me home (I'm not afraid)

by na_shao



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/pseuds/na_shao
Summary: “You remember? We took a walk that morning last year but it wasn’t the same. It was lonely. I couldn’t even hold your hand.”Loki takes a drag from his cigarette and allows the smoke to curl in the air once it slips past his black-painted lips, the colour opaque and deep against his pale complexion.Of course they both remember. Loki still smells the Sunday roasted beef and greasy potatoes, still can draw from memory the arch of roses in their parents’ living room.And spit, spilling. Hatred, splitting. Anger, blossoming—the look of disgust from Odin; Frigga trying to hold them back.





	Carry me home (I'm not afraid)

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for my friend Chris who asked for winter feels. A dash of angst and all the comfort, and boom, done!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! <3

 

“You remember? We took a walk that morning last year but it wasn’t the same. It was lonely. I couldn’t even hold your hand.”

Loki takes a drag from his cigarette and allows the smoke to curl in the air once it slips past his black-painted lips, the colour opaque and deep against his pale complexion.

Of course they both remember. Loki still smells the Sunday roasted beef and greasy potatoes, still can draw from memory the arch of roses in their parents’ living room.

And spit, spilling. Hatred, splitting. Anger, blossoming—the look of disgust from Odin; Frigga trying to hold them back.

“You know I hate this shit,” Thor half-groans, half-laughs, taking the burning stick from Loki’s reddened fingers and taking a drag.

_This. This?_

Does he mean _what happened?_

Does he mean _the cigarettes?_

Does he mean _the makeup?_

Loki isn’t sure what Thor hates the most, actually. He finds that he doesn’t really care around a sip of coffee and another drag of acrid smoke.

What happened died when they left.

The cigarettes are still here.

The makeup is never entirely erased, only cleaned up every day and reapplied. Loki knows for a fact that Thor can’t get enough of black lipstick stains along the curve of his neck, around the head of his cock or smeared between his buttcheeks.

The thought makes Loki smirk.

The chilly wind kisses his cheek good morning, and his eyes get lost around their backyard, trees asleep under a thick blanket of snow. There’s light seeping in there, golden and iridescent, almost glowing all over them.

There was no time for survival left when they decided it was time to embrace what they really wanted out of this life.

They wanted to be together, out in the open. 

No compromises were made; it had to be all or nothing.

Behind him, Thor slides the door open again.

Looking back at sunsets on the East Side. The beach where they could go and just be. Days where hiding meant nothing, lost to the void of unknown lands and people.

Nobody ever had a dream around there—they had to make their own. They had to leave.

It felt like breathing again, fire in their veins, pupils blown and blood exploding around the swarm of muscles when they found their new home, when they fucked for the first time on their new couch and left sleeves of fractured white on it—”you fucking came all over it,” Loki had groaned, “who’s gonna take care of it?” and Thor had grinned, licking his fingers clean of his brother’s come.

Thor wraps his arms around his brother, and Loki smiles.

“Last call for sin, brother,” he chuckles as Thor leans behind him and kisses him. “Ready to get our first Christmas tree?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm always happy to hear your thoughts about my works if you feel like leaving a comment.
> 
> You can find me @ spreadtheashes on twitter, @ angryzilla on tumblr and dreamwidth.


End file.
